capplane_and_friend_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Magica Mech
Magica Mech is Soulmate Robot that helps Magica Girls to battle against witch and monsters. each of them has different personality, even master turned into witch, they can convince them to turn them back. some of them are Hybrid Magica Mech. the master can transform into Hybrid Magica Mech by using Spirit Transformation. List of Magica Mechs Magica Mechs that used by heroes *MagiKart (Madoka Kaname) *TiroTank (Mami Tomoe) *Melody-Marine (Sayaka Miki) *BlazeDrill (Kyoko Sakura) *Quardro Walker (Nagisa Momoe) *HomuJet (Homura Akemi) *Gyro-Hunter (Iroha Tamaki) *Azure-Marine (Yachiyo Nanami) *Dragon Tank (Tsuruno Yui) *Shield-Dozer (Sana Futaba) *Heavy Roller (Felicia Mitsuki) *Glider-B (Ui Tamaki) *Cobalt Drill (Rena Minami) *Twin Blader (Momoko Togame) *Autumn Copter (Kaede Akino) *Skewer Ankiron (Riko Chiaki) *Auto Butler (Mitama Yakumo) *Lazorborg Prime (Kanagi Izumi) Magica Mechs that used by known magica girl *Chef Flamebe (Manaka Kurumi) *Hallow Reaper (Karin Misono) *Ray of Fright (Ren Isuzu) *Solar Ray (Rika Ayano) *Tank Hazard (Hinano Miyako) *Cutie-Hunter (Emiri Kisaki) *Gale Gilder (Mito Aino) *Pyro Brawler (Leila Ibuki) *Frost Diver (Seika Kumi) *Cyber-Painter (Mayu Kozue) *Electron (Kokoro Awane) *Prism Spectre (Masara Kagami) *Captain Hookshot (Ayame Mikuri) *Rock Wrecker (Hazuki Yusa) *Ice Crusher (Konoha Shizumi) Magica Mechs that used by other magica girl *Gallantron (Sasara Minagi) *Knightron (Asuka Tatsuki) *Crusaderborg (Nanaka Tokiwa) *Garden Warden (Kako Natsume) *Seiryu-Lee (Meiyui Chun) *Steel Knuckles (Akira Shinobu) *Poppy Scissor(Konomi Haruna) *Sewing Lancelot (Kanoko Yayoi) *Wonder Ball-O (Ayaka Mariko) *Enigma Teleporter (Shizuku Hozumi) *Vaccum Maiden (Ikumi Makino) *Lt.Snapshot (Ryou Midori) *Cheering Cheerborg (Natsuki Utsuho) *Gamble Bounder (Himika Mao) *Deputy Jones (Aimi Eri) *Flashy Modelina (Ria Ami) *Shining Starina (Sayuki Fumino) Magica Mechs that used by different mania girl *Spider-Tron (Oriko Mikuni) *Shadow Assassin (Kirika Kure) *Ambulance (Yuma Chitose) *Blacktama Bot (Kazumi) *Smarty Monita (Umika Misaki) *Libero Striker (Kaoru Maki) *Sir Jeanne (Tart/Jeanne D'Arc) *Hawkeyes (Riz Hawkwood) *Titanium (Melissa de Vignolles) *Sol Swordfighter (Eliza Celjska) *Darth Inferno (Suzune Amano) *Slash Berserker (Arisa Narumi) *Security Agent (Chisato Shion) Magica Mechs that doesn't have thier master *Tarot Priest (Mel Anna) *Iron Rocker (Kanae Yukino) *Ultima-Magikart (Ultimate Madoka) *Black HomuJet (Devil Homura) Magica Mechs that used by villain *Magnetron (Alina Gray) *Scorpios (Mifuyu Azusa) *Buzz Bomber (Touka Satomi) *Twinkle Beamer (Nemu Hiiragi) *Take Fighter (Tsukuyo Amane) *Daka Fighter (Tsukasa Aname) Magica Mechs that combined by Magica Mechs *MegaMadoka *MegaMadoka Complete Mode *MegaMadoka Merciful Mode *MagiaZord *Takedaka Robo *Cendrillon Knight *Pyre Galefrost *Prism Armorbot *Totendraborg *Catadraborg *ImperialKaiser Magica Mech Illust MagiKart Profile.PNG|I'm MagiKart, Madoka's Magica Mech. I'll protect her no matter what. (MagiKart) Gyro Hunter Profile.PNG|My Name is Gyro-Hunter, I'll make sure Iroha find her sister. (Gyro-Hunter) Azure Marine Profile.PNG|Then How about a getting a job instead? It will be fun! Hahaha! (Azure-Marine) Shield Dozer Profile.PNG|I'll make sure Sana will be visible again, I hope.... (Shield-Dozer) Dragon Tank Profile.PNG|Stupid 50 Point.... My Dragon Flame wii raise that points! (Dragon Tank) Heavy Roller Profile.PNG|Gah! I'll crush those Monsters!! (Heavy Roller) Homujet Profile.PNG|I'm HomuJet, The latest Magica Mech of La Pucelle. I'll protect Homura from danger. (HomuJet Standard Mode) Homujet 2.0 Profile.PNG|This is my Walker Mode, My Delta Burst and Delta Wing attack are virtually unstoppable. (HomuJet Walker Mode) Tiro Tank Profile.PNG|TiroTank here! My Tiro Cannon will blast anything to cinder. (TiroTank) Melody Marine Profile.PNG|I'm Melody-Marine! an Amphibious Submarine robot, My Presto Torpedo will home at enemies! (Melody-Marine) Blaze Drill Profile.PNG|BlazeDrill here! My Blitz Drill attack can break through any rocks! and I'm hungry. (BlazeDrill) Quardro Walker Profile.PNG|The fifth Magica Mech named Quardro Walker is here! I can smell cheese! (Quardro Walker) Twin Blader Profile.PNG|I'm Twin Blader, My Blade Boomerangs attack will chops monsters out of the way! (Twin Blader) Cobalt Drill Profile.PNG|Haha! Cobalt Drill here! My Cluster Drill will dent any enemies armor into scrap metal! (Cobalt Drill) Autumn Copter Profile.PNG|Autumn Copter here. I maybe used as gardening, but my Maple Impact is lethal. (Autumn Copter) Hallow Reaper Profile.PNG|Would you try to protect me if I was in danger, Karin? (Hallow Reaper) Ice Crusher Profile.PNG|My Jackhammer will crush even the toughest ice! Just call me Ice Crusher. (Ice Crusher) Rock Wrecker Profile.PNG|My brother might be sculpting ice, but I can only sculpting rocks. (Rock Wrecker) Captain Hookshot Profile.PNG|Argh! the treasure is mine! Matey! (Captain Hookshot) Gale Gilder Profile.PNG|I wish I could fly through the sky! (Gale Gilder) Pyre Brawler Profile.PNG|My Flaming Twister attack can burn enemies to crisp! (Pyro Brawler) Frost Diver Profile.PNG|My Freezing Breathe can freeze anything in underwater. Brr.... (Frost Diver) Crusaderborg Profile.PNG|Do not worry, my servants. For I'm Crusaderborg will open the path. (Crusaderborg) Garden Warden Profile.PNG|Name's Garden Warden. I love gardening. I also like reading books. (Garden Warden) Seiryu Lee Profile.PNG|My Lighting Kicks are extremely fast. you can't see my kicks in your naked eyes. (Seiryu-Lee) Steel Knuckles Profile.PNG|My punch will crush steel plates like a wooden panel, Seiryu is my rival. (Steel Knuckles) Ray of Fright Profile.PNG|My power will be amplified when Ren's soul is shocked. be eradicated by my Perish Beam. (Ray of Fright) Solar Ray Profile.PNG|With power of Sun, I'll zap you with my Solar beam! (Solar Ray) Electron Profile.PNG|My Electro-Piledriver can pummel enemies to their place. (Electron) Prism Spectre Profile.PNG|You can't see me, as long as my Transparent body is clear. hehehe! (Prism Spectre) Cheering Cheerborg Profile.PNG|Go, Go! I'm raring to go! Yeah! (Cheering Cheerborg) Deputy Jones Profile.PNG|Holy Guacamole! What's the tarnation on you? Howdy Folks. (Deputy Jones) Flashy Modelina Profile.PNG|My Laser Beam is strong! Count on me! (Flashy Modelina) Cyber-Painter Profile.PNG|My Power Canvas attack splatter elemental paint on the floor. My Art is unmatched. (Cyber-Painter) Tank Hazard Profile.PNG|Tank Hazard is prepared and ready go. (Tank Hazard) Cutie Hunter Profile.PNG|Be sure watch out for Tank Hazard, he got Hazardous Cannon. (Cutie-Hunter) Knightron Profile.PNG|My Mighty Swing wll smash anything to pebble. You should watch out for me! (Knightron) Gallantron Profile.PNG|The road to Rescue Worker is really long. You know what I mean. (Gallantron) Gamble Bounder Profile.PNG|Money! money is everything for me! (Gamble Bounder) Sewing Lancelot Profile.PNG|En Guarde! my Sewing Rapier will finish you. (Sewing Lancelot) Wonder Ball-O Profile.PNG|You know what? I'm going to start this conversation over! (Wonder Ball-O) Enigma Teleporter Profile.PNG|You're wearing my robe? I need that for tonight! Oh, for the love of... (Enigma Teleporter) Skewer Ankiron Profile.PNG|Next time you decide you want to rule the waters, do everybody a favor and take a bubble bath instead! (Skewer Ankiron) Chef Flambe Profile.PNG|Three oinkers wearing pants, plate of hot air, basket of Grandma's breakfast and change the bull to a gill, got it. (Chef Flamebe) Shining Starlina Profile.PNG|My Starlight Encore will shine your feeling! (Shining Starlina) Poppy Scissor Profile.PNG|Flower here, Flower there. I love exotic flowers! (Poppy Scissor) Lazorborg Prime Profile.PNG|Bringing Mega Laser to position! And Fire!! (Lazorborg Prime) Auto Butler Profile.PNG|Look at all this fire! This is terrible! I didn't bring a single marshmallow! (Auto Butler) Auto Butler Ver.Haregi Profile.PNG|I wonder what's in store for new year? (Auto Butler ver.Haregi) Gyro Hunter Ver.Summer Profile.PNG|This sea breeze is amazing! what do you think, Iroha? (Gyro Hunter ver.Summer) HomuJet Ver.Summer Profile.PNG|Homura seem to be likes in summer vacation. (HomuJet ver.Summer) Gilder B Profile.PNG|My brother might be strong, but without my help, Ms.Iroha will be in trouble. I'll help her no matter what! (Gilder B) Take Fighter Profile.PNG|I'm Take Fighter, Number 1 Unit of Takedaka Robo. (Take Fighter) Daka Fighter Profile.PNG|And I'm Daka Fighter, Number 2 Unit of Takedaka Robo. (Daka Fighter) Vaccum Maiden Profile.PNG|I can swallow any trash and garbage on floor! Slurply-Slurp! (Vaccum Maiden) Lt.Snapshot Profile.PNG|My Bazooka works as Rocket Launcher and Rocket Jump. (Lt.Snapshot) Buzz Bomber Profile.PNG|Heads up! My Buzz Grenade is hardcore! as it blast anything to pieces! (Buzz Bomber) Twinkle Beamer Profile.PNG|I am Twinkle Beamer. Whoever tries to enter the premises shall become victims of my Twinkle Beam attack. (Twinkle Beamer) Scorpios Profile.PNG|I am Scorpios. I have one mission, seek out my enemy and destroy him with my Electro Stinger.(Scorpios) Magnetron Profile.PNG|RRAAAAAWWWRRRR!! Me will destroy them all!! (Magnetron) Spider-Tron Profile.PNG|Intruder and Madoka will be perished! get them, Little Scamps! (Spider-Tron) Shadow Assassin Profile.PNG|Oriko will reward me greatly when she learned I've trapped Goddess on my ship! (Shadow Assassin) Ambulance Profile.PNG|Yuma is badly abused! I'll protect her from any harm! (Ambulance) Blacktama Bot Profile.PNG|Nothing can penetrate my shell and when I poach my enemies with my Nightmare Syndrome attack, their minds get cracked! (Blacktama Bot) Smarty Monita Profile.PNG|Help! that thief just stole all of my Money! (Smarty Monita) Libero Striker Profile.PNG|Grasshopper, We need your help! Andross's Army are robbing the national bank! (Libero Striker) Sir Jeanne Profile.PNG|I'm Sir Jeanne. As Tart, I used the Spirit of Paladin to transform. My Rightous Shine attacks annihilate my enemies. (Sir Jeanne) Hawkeyes Profile.PNG|I'm Hawkeyes. As Riz, I used the Spirit of Dark Knight to transform. My Black Crossbow attack is double trouble. (Hawkeyes) Titanium Profile.PNG|I'm Titanium. I transformed using the Spirit of Blue Warrior. Do not make me angry, or else I'll drive you crazy with my Fury Smash attack. (Titanium) Darth Inferno Profile.PNG|She must not be allowed to the Vengeful Mayhem ever again! (Darth Inferno) Slash Berserker Profile.PNG|I'm Slash Berserker, a Magica Mech with Sharp Claw. You don't want to get caught up in my claw. (Slash Berserker) Security Agent Profile.PNG|Tonight, the Red Tower will be blown to bits! Giant bits! Witch Bits! All kinds of bits! (Security Agent) Iron Rocker Profile.PNG|My name is Iron Rocker, I'm here to bring rock music. but now my master is dead, I'll bring her back somehow. (Iron Rocker) Tarot Priest Profile.PNG|Well, it seems you have lost your master. so do I, I'm Tarot Priest. (Tarot Priest) Ultima-Magikart Profile.PNG|Take special care of your masters. They were great people. but they can turns into witchs. be patient, and offer your guide and wisdom. (Ultima-Magikart) Category:Characters Category:Major characters Category:Machines